Buscando a Santa
by Dakota Spencer
Summary: Los caballeros dorados se comprometen a Buscar a Papá Noel para que el santo de Andrómeda deje de llorar. 12 caballeros más El Polo Norte igual ¡Desastre Total! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora: La Navidad ya pasó, y espero que la hayan pasado lindo con su familia. Este fic lo tenía escrito hace algún tiempo pero no lo puede publicar antes. Esta Historia se la dedico a _Andrea de Cisne_, porque ella me pidió una historia de Navidad con los santos Dorados, y gracia a ti amiga me inspiré. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>El mes de diciembre por fin había llegado. Se podía sentir la magia en el ambiente. Las familias comenzaban a decorar sus casas con hermosas luces que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche.<p>

Saori Kido, había decidido invitar a sus fieles caballeros dorados a la mansión para pasar las fiestas de fin de año todos juntos.

Ella esperaba ansiosa su llegada, y entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre

-¡Oh! ¡Seguro deben de ser ellos! -dijo la peli morada - ¡Bienvenidos... ¿Chicos? ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó desconcertada

Los pobres santos, venían con los cabellos de punta y con cara de haber sido torturados. Al fondo se escuchabas algo, pero no se lograba entender nada.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? -gritó Aioria dejándose caer al suelo dramáticamente-¡¿Porque?! -repetía

-¡Ya sé de quién sera el siguiente rostro que colgaré en mi pared! -exclamó enfurecido Máscara de Muerte

Athena, no entendía que es lo que sucedía; cuando de pronto un alto y fuerte caballero ingresó al lugar

-All I want for Christmas is youuu -gritaba, digo "cantaba" el guardián de la segunda casa- ¡Mariah Carey se moriría de celos si me escuchara interpretar su canción! - afirmó sonriendo -I don't want a lot for Christmas...

-Yo también creo que Mariah Carey moriría, pero de sordera -comentó Milo riéndose; mientras que el torito lo miraba con desprecio

-¡Ya cállate Aldebarán! -exigió el gemelo mayor -O yo mismo me encargaré... ¡Explosión de...

-¡Detente Saga! -ordenó Shaka -Déjamelo a mi... ¡Tesoro del Cielo!

-¡Tranquilo! -dijo Mu, mientras detenía el ataque del rubio -¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡Saori este es el peor viaje en toda mi vida! -lloraba Shura -¡Este tío ha venido cantando desde que nos subimos al avión! ¡No se si podré algún día recuperarme de este trauma! Incluso mientras veníamos en el auto, nos preguntaron si estábamos bien, pues escuchaban unos gritos desesperados provenientes de nuestro carro -finalizó

Sí que debió ser terrible el tener que escuchar cantar Aldebarán, porque si el caballero más cercano a Dios estaba así de estresado, seguro fue una tortura.

La peli morada se extrañó al ver que sus santos de bronce aún no llegaban a saludar a los recién llegados. De la nada aparecieron Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu quienes se apresuraron en saludar a los invitados

-Y ¿dónde están Shun e Ikki? -preguntó en voz baja la diosa

-Surgió un pequeño problemita -susurró el cisne mientras sonreía incómodamente

Un llanto se pudo escuchar hasta la sala principal. Los presentes se quedaron bastante asustados

-¡Ya ves Aldebarán , seguro están llorando por tu culpa! -expresó Camus

- Bah...¿ porque todo lo malo que sucede lo relacionan conmigo? -reprochó

-Mejor vamos a ver que sucede -propuso Dohko

Como si fuera una estampida, todos corrieron hasta llegar aun cuarto del que provenían los sollozos. Al llegar a la habitación encontraron una panorama desolador: un peliverde llorando, unos regalos y un hermano intentado calmarlo. Esa parecía ser una de esas situaciones duras de la vida, en la que un pequeño se entera que cierto panzón vestido de rojo no existe.

-¿Qué cosas dices Ikki? -decía Shun aún con lárgimas en los ojos -¡¿Cómo que Santa no es real?! tiene que haber otra explicación para esto

- Otouto, aún no queríamos que lo supieras; pero ya que encontraste los regalos, me veo obligado a decirte que Papá Noel es tan solo un cuento, una leyenda -finalizó el fénix con un suspiro, al ver lo apenado que estaba su querido hermano

El caballero de andrómeda se tapaba los oídos y fingía que no había escuchado nada, mientras que los santos dorados murmuraban entre ellos, argumentando que el niño ya era lo suficientemente grande como para seguir creyendo en el dichoso Santa Claus, incluso algunos calificaban de exagerada la reacción del más pequeño, tanto como para darle un Óscar a la mejor actuación del año; pero es que ellos no conocían la tremenda inocencia y ternura de Shun. Al ver que ya se hacía un lago en la habitación y que el santo de las cadenas se deshidrataba de tanto llorar, decidieron intervenir.

-Emm... todo va a estar bien -se apresuró Camus, pero fue tanta la "convicción" con la que se lo dijo al peliverde que empeoró aún mas la situación

-Ay... Camus, Camus, Camus ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? -preguntaba Shion

-Yo tan solo intentaba ayudar- respondió bastante calmado el acuariano

-Es que eres como un témpano de hielo -reprochó Aioros, que con instinto paternal se acercó al afectado y lo abrazó cálidamente -Tranquilo, tranquilo; no seas tontito no llores por Papá Noel como Aioria el año pasado que se arruinó la Navidad porque se enteró que no existía...

-¡Cállate! -gritó el león que de la verguenza, ya parecía un gatito

Semejante confesión causó risas entre sus compañeros, que no tardaron en comenzar a fastidiarlo y a hacerle comentario de todo tipo; ya que como últimamente andaban de ociosos, no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacerse bromas entre ellos. Al pobre Aioria ya lo estaban ojeando, y por poco también se echaba a llorar con el caballero de Andrómeda. De pronto, el último se levantó y cogió una maleta en la que comenzó a empacar algunas cosas

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó desconcertado Ikki

-¡Voy a buscar a Santa al Polo Norte!

Ahora si que este chico está loco. Eso fue lo primero que vino a las mentes de los dorados que oían lo descabellada de la idea. Shun en el polo norte... ¡Terrible! Como lo veían muy decidido armando su equipaje comenzaron a preocuparse, y para colmo las miradas de Saori y de los caballeros de bronce recaían sobre ellos, ya que como los mayores; se suponen que eran lo suficientemente "maduros" como para solucionar toda clase de situaciones. Estaban muy nerviosos, hasta que un valiente tomó la palabra...

-No irás al Polo Norte- dijo muy decidido Afrodita

-Ya era hora que alguien pusiera orden aquí- susurró Saga

-Nosotros los caballeros dorados iremos a Buscar a Papá Noel -anunció piscis

-¡¿Qué ?! -gritó el gemelo mayor escupiendo la bebida que en ese momento estaba tomando

En ese momento toda clase de objetos comenzaron a llover sobre el caballero de cabellos celestes: tomates, manzanas, el jugo de Saga, lámparas, cajas,botellas, escobas ... una... ¿tanga?

-¿Qué es esto? -expresó el sueco tomando con repugnancia el objeto -¡Milo! ¡Guarda tus cochinadas!

-Lo siento... Es que ya no me quedaban más cosas por lanzar- argumentó de lo más fresco mientras recibía la prenda -Uy.. esta me la dio Candy.. es una loquilla- agregó con mirada pícara

-Demasiada información escorpión-musitó resignado Camus, que ya no sabía que hacer con su amigo

Pero aún quedaba el tema pendiente, ¿Porqué tendrían que ir a buscar al gordo de Santa Claus? Osea, si Shun estaba loco por querer ir al polo norte; Afrodita estaba para manicomio pensando que ellos irían en lugar del peli verde

-Y para asegurarte que cumpliremos con lo que te he dicho-prosiguió el más hermoso de los caballeros -Te daré mi pa...

-¡No!¡La palabra de Caballero No! -exclamó al borde de la desesperación Aioria

-Te daré mi palabra de Caballero -finalizó la tan temida oración

-Ahora si que nos condenó -dijo Kanon llorando

Shun Los abrazó muy feliz, por hacerle el favor de buscar al tan mencionado Papá Noel; ignorando que los santos dorados se daban el pésame entre ellos ya que gracias a Afrodita sus vacaciones navideñas estaban arruinadas.

Decidieron irse ese mismo día para poder llegar con suerte para noche buena; así que comenzaron a separar su ropa de invierno y a armar las maletas con tan solo lo necesario.

Saori les consiguió un jet privado y un piloto, pero nadie sabe quien tuvo la "genial" idea de decir que ellos mismos iban a manejar el avión hasta el polo Norte; y aún peor, nadie sabe de quien fue la "Super genial" idea de dejar que los gemelos pilotaran el avión.

La primera pelea fue decidir quien sería el piloto y el co- piloto

-Yo seré el piloto -anunció Saga con una gran sonrisa

-No, yo seré el piloto -reprochó Kanon algo enojado

-Yo nací primero, así que yo soy el piloto- reafirmó el gemelo mayor

-Yo soy más guapo que tu, así que yo seré el piloto -dijo el ex-dragón del mar

-Bah, y ¿quién te engañó tan feo? Tú eres mi copia barata

-¡Mentira! Yo soy tu versión mejorada

Y Saga, que tiene una paciencia de santo, se lanzó contra su hermano,lo agarró de los cabellos y viceversa.

Eso fue lo más penoso que alguien pudo ver en su vida, parecía pelea de gatos; con decirles que se fueron hasta el suelo agarrados de los pelos. Felizmente Shaka y Aioria rondaban por el lugar, y al ver tan vergonzosa situación, decidieron intervenir y separar a los gemelitos.

Al enterarse de porque peleaban, analizaron muy bien el problema y decidieron que ellos escogerían quién manejaría el avión. Entonces recordaron que una vez el bipolar de Saga estuvo a cargo del santuario y casi mata a Athena; así que ¡No! Definitivamente Kanon sería el piloto.

Cuando anunciaron su veredicto, el gemelo mayor casi los estrangula; pero al final acabó accediendo porque lo amenazaron con publicar en internet un video en el que salía en la bañera jugando con su patito de hule y cantando "Shower"

* * *

><p><strong><em> En el Aeropuerto:<em>**

Y la segunda pelea...

Todos los santos de oro con sus bufanditas y gorritos para el frío, iban subiendo en fila india al avión mientras se despedían de Saori y los caballeros de bronce

El piloto Kanon y el Co- Piloto Saga ya se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones

-Muy bien, ahora nos vamos al polo norte -dijo sonriente el gemelo menor

-Recuerda que el polo Norte está hacia arriba -indicó el ex-patriarca

-No, está hacia abajo-replicó el piloto

-¿Que acaso no te enseñaron que el norte está hacia arriba? -preguntó Saga molesto

-¡Claro! ¡Pero el avión está al revés así que le norte está hacia abajo! -respondió gritando Kanon

Un vocabulario poco técnico para ser que ellos eran los encargados de pilotar el avión ¿No? Sus compañeros que se percataron de la disputa por la Ubicación del Polo Norte; y al ver que ese par se ponían bravos y por poco otra vez se iban a los golpes, el valiente Mu de Aries se acercó con la Misión Imposible de razonar con los gemelos

-Esperen, esperen.. ¿Como que arriba o abajo? ¡Usen una brújula si no saben, o pongan el piloto automático o que Google Maps les indique una trayectoria hasta el Polo Norte! -propuso el carnerito

-¡Yo soy un macho que se respeta, y no pregunto una dirección! -aclaró el gemelo menor -Sé donde está el Polo Norte

-Mira Kanon,no me interesa como te ubiques con tal que nos lleves al bendito Polo Norte ¿Okey? -amenazó el santo de Aries

El piloto no respondió nada solo le mandó una mirada algo dura; y el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso hasta que...

-Chicos relax -llegó Aldebarán- Estamos en épocas navideñas, no en tiempo de guerra. Aquí todo debe ser Paz y Amor.. -y ya comenzaba con su discurso sentimentalista...

-Ya ya ya entendí, te quiero Mu, te quiero -dijo abrazando al santo de Aries

Todos los caballeros dorados tomaron sus lugares y se abrocharon sus cinturones para por fin partir.

-Muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a Santuario Airlines, nosotros somos Saga y Kanon, o más conocidos como el Sexy Team...

-¿Sexy qué? -interrumpió confundido Aioria

-Sexy team o Equipo Sexy, como quieran- respondió Kanon -En este momento iniciaremos nuestro viaje al Polo Norte con la misión de Buscar a Santa... ¿Alguna duda? -preguntó

Y sus compañeros de armas comenzaron a levantar las manos

-¿Qué no tengan que ver con el nombre del equipo ni de nuestras habilidades como pilotos?- insistió

Todos bajaron las manos. Hasta que entre la multitud parecía que había uno que si tenía dudas y que levantó la mano..

-Bueno Máscara de Muerte, te aguantas porque no estoy con ánimos para responder así que... ¡Buen Viaje!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno pronto publicaré los capítulos que faltan (que no son muchos) y espero que tengan Un feliz Año Nuevo!<strong>

**Si nunca han visto una pelea de gatos, busquen un video en youtube y podrán imaginarse como se pelearon Saga y Kanon**

**FRASE DEL DÍA:**

**"Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total, es una victoria completa"**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de autora: Sorry por la tardanza, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo :D**_

_**Los personajes no pertenecen así que todos los derechos a Masami Kurumada**_

* * *

><p>Como no se decidían hacía donde estaba el Polo Norte, Saga y Kanon tomaron la sabia decisión de jugar cara o sello, para determinar quién tenía razón. Esta vez el suertudo fue el gemelo mayor quien apostó por el sello y ganó. Así que irían hacia arriba.<p>

Luego observaron el panel de control y no entendieron nada y casi por arte de magia encendieron el lujoso jet. Cuando vieron los audífonos dedujeron que eran para escuchar música, y como en ese momento no tenían ganas, los dejaron a un lado. Ni siquiera tuvieron la ligera sospecha que eran para comunicarse con la torre de control y no perderse.

El avión despegó y el viaje había oficialmente iniciado.

Les esperaba un largo camino y las horas parecían interminables, hasta que a un torito se le ocurrió algo...

-Chicos, se que se están aburridos,pero no se preocupen que el genial y super divertido Aldebarán tiene una idea- anunció el brazileño

- Y aquí viene otra vez... -cometó Milo

-Ya que estamos cerca a la Navidad creo que sería bonito hacer un espectáculo como show de talentos o algo así para sorprender a Saori -propuso el guardián de la segunda casa -¿Qué tal? -finalizó emocionado y aplaudiéndose el solito

Algunos aguantaron la risa, otros soltaron algunas carcajadas y otros solo se miraron entre ellos. ¿Show de talentos? Ellos eran respetables caballeros... bueno algunos; el punto era que no pensaban hacer un show...

-La idea no está nada mal... -dijo Shion apoyando a Alde

-Uy si miren como me emociono -agregó sarcásticamente Death mask

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿Y el espíritu navideño?- intentó incentivar el patriarca

-Lo mató Aldebarán cuando comenzó a cantar "Al I wanto for Christmas is you"-aseguró Shura

-¿Tu que opinas Dohko? -preguntó el antiguo caballero de aries buscando soporte en su mejor amigo

-¿Ah? -musitó el santo de libra que no estaba ni enterado de lo que hablaban, porque el estaba muy ocupado con su suave almohadita -Si, si lo que tu digas -respondió

Y Shion; que solo pedía la opinión de los demás para decir que era "democrático", cuando la verdad era casi un dictador; decidió que el Show de se hacía sí o sí.

Aldebarán sería el director de coro y como el adoraba "Jingle Bell Rock" la escogió como la canción que interpretarían,en el proyector buscaron la letra de la canción y comenzaron las prácticas...

-Muy bien, se que es la primera práctica pero intenten hacerlo lo mejor posible -acotó el santo de tauro- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros.. -inició al mejor estilo de conductor de TV - Les presento al incomparable... ¡Coro de animales!

-¿Coro de Animales?- preguntó desconcertado Mu -¿Te estuviste drogando otra vez?

-¿Qué tiene el nombre? -se extrañó Aldebarán- ¿Acaso nosotros no representamos animales?

-¡Yo no! -reprochó Shaka

- Okay, okay... les presento al ¡Coro de Animales y la Virgen! -prosiguió el brazileño

- A este ya se le quemó la última neurona que le quedaba -murmuró Camus

Y comenzaron a pelear por el nombre del coro. El pobre Alde ya estaba a punto de ir a sentar su denuncia contra sus compañeros de armas por bullying y maltrato físico y psicológico. Gracias a Dios que Afrodita propuso cambiar el nombre por "Coro del Zodiaco", ya que estaba cansado de escuchar tanto grito que no lo dejaba tener su sueño de belleza.

Al fin llegó la paz al avión. Y esta vez todos como angelitos comenzaron a cantar y a seguir las indicaciones del caballero de tauro

-Eso chicos, vamos -decía emocionado -Oye Milo, esos gallos ¡Por favor! -corregía algo enojado al escorpión que parecía que se había empeñado en cantar mal para arruinarle la canción; o tal vez no se hacía y de verdad el hombre no estaba en capacidad de cantarte ni "Los Pollitos dicen"

-Oye Shaka... y ¿Por qué tu no cantas? -gritó Death mask

-Es que yo tengo otro tipo de talentos- respondió con la calma que lo caracteriza

-¿Qué talentos? Matar de aburrimiento a las personas, Meditar hasta morir, Virginidad ilimitada ... ¿me olvido de alguno? -agregó Shura, mientras que el caballero de Vigo solo se limitó a sonreir

-A ver rubio, muéstranos tus habilidades-finalizó Aioria

Entonces el más cercano a Dios, sacó un gorrito de su equipaje, se lo puso al revés ,abrió los ojos y comenzó a... ¡Rapear! Y señores, a pesar que nadie se lo esperaba Shaka era ¡Excelente!

-Ay... Voy a llorar.. -se emocionaba Aioros -Sublime, magnífico ¡Celestial!

Y es que el santo de Virgo realmente era lo máximo como rapero. Hasta el mismísimo Eminem se quedaba como zapatilla vieja al lado del joven proveniente de la India. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a su compañero.

-Shaka, editaré la canción para que a la mitad puedas cantar tu rap

-Perfecto -contestó

-Hey, ¡yo también tengo un talento! -gritó Camus

-¡Tu mismo eres freezer portátil!- quiso animar Milo

Y de la nada apareció con raro traje y con la cara toda pintada para iniciar su actuación. Y como sabrán que el santo de acuario es tan "expresivo" ya se lo imaginarán haciendo mimo. Los dorados abrieron la boca, y no de admiración, si no por lo terrible que era Camus

-¡Detente! -vociferó Aldebarán -¡Muy feo! ¡Me has ofendido! ¡Fuera de acá! -ordenó

-¿Qué? -protestó el acuariano

-¡Fuera de acá! -insitió el torito

-¡Que pena, ustedes lo pierden! -finalizó el francés

Las prácticas continuaron y el "Coro del Zodiaco", fue mejorando notablemente.

Y si pensaron que me olvidé de ellos... ¡Claro que no! Los gemelitos más lindos del mundo estaban intentando llevar el avión a algún lugar y evitar que el jet se cayera al agua. Al fin aceptaron que no sabían ni donde estaba su cerebro y decidieron consultar con un mapa. El pequeño inconveniente es que no sabían si el planisferio estaba de cabeza o al derecho; pues parece que ni Saga ni Kanon fueron muy aplicados con la geografía.

Se encomendaron a los dioses y comenzó el aterrizaje.

-¡Buenas nuevas! ¡Llegamos al Polo Norte! -anunció con algo de duda el piloto

-¡Y si no llegamos al Polo Norte, no es mi culpa por que yo no manejé el avión! -justificó muy sonriente el gemelo mayor

-No les parece que hace algo de... ¿Calor? -preguntó Aioria

Pero fue al momento que bajaron.. ¡Oh sorpresa! ...¡Era una playa! Y los dorados con abrigos hasta los huesos, parecían extraterrestres en el lugar, donde las personas disfrutaban andar muy ligeros de ropas...

-¡Este es el calor tropical que le gusta a Aldebarán!- gritó el caballero de tauro, que se fue a bailar una zambita con las lugareñas

Y entonces observaron un cartel gigante con la inscripción: ¡Bienvenidos a Cancún!

-¿Cancún? -dijo desesperado Aioros -¿Qué miércoles hacemos acá?-vociferó enojado mirando directamente a los gemelos

-Ay Sagitario... Si el destino nos trajo a esta hermosa playa, con hermosas chicas -comenzaba Milo siguiendo con la mirada a unas coquetas jovencitas -Es por algo así que ...¡YOLO!

-¿Pero no íbamos a Buscar a Santa?- reprochó Shura

-¡Miren a aquel hombre obeso con un alto grado de insolación! Nos tomamos una foto con él, le decimos a Shun que es Papá Noel-propuso el peli azul

-¿Y cómo explicamos que su piel está roja por la sobre exposición solar?-dudó Camus

- Bueno.. decimos que es su traje -finalizó sonriente el escorpión

-Kanon, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que este lugar no es el Polo Norte? ¿Acaso no pediste permiso a la torre de control para aterrizar y ellos te dijeron que estabas en Cancún?

-¿Ah?-alcanzó a decir el aludido -¿Se pide permiso para aterrizar?... Ya ven,ese co-piloto bueno para nada en vez de ayudarme, más es una carga para mi -se defendió -Yo tan preocupado de que mis queridos amigos lleguen bien a su destino, porque su vida estaba en mis manos al ser yo el piloto-actuaba tal cual telenovela dramática- Y el no es capaz de hacerme acordar de pedir permiso para aterrizar

-¡Maldito!¡Ahora nos va a arrestar la policía! -se exasperó Shaka, pues el no está acostumbrado a meterse en problemas

-¡Soy muy bello para ir a la cárcel! -gritaba Afrodita

-¡No se preocupen! -anunció en tono heroico el gemelo mayor -¡Yo Saga de Géminis, iré a componer el error del desastre que causaron mis padres al producir a Kanon!

Entonces el ex-patriarca, se fue a buscar una solución

-Hey tú, si tú... el que tiene cara de mono- dijo llamando a un hombre que estaba por ahí -¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! ¡Te ganaste un jet privado! -finalizó Saga, que después de entregar las llaves, se alejó rápidamente de lugar y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros

-Listo, ya me deshice del avión, lo único es que debemos hacer es irnos rápido, para que cuando llegue la policía e interrogue al sujeto al que le regalé la aeronave no me pueda culpar a mi -susurró nervioso Saga

-¿Y ahora que? -se preguntaba Dohko -¡Shion, amigo, piensa en algo!

-¡Por favor Patriarca,sáquenos de aquí!... Porque si las autoridades me ven... -corría de un lado a otro Death Mask

-¡¿Qué hiciste Angelo?! -gritó el santo de libra

-Bueno... unos asuntillos del pasado -finalizó el italiano algo nervioso

-¡Ya sé! -anunció emocionado el antiguo caballero de Aries - Mu, ¡tienes qué teletransportarnos a todos al Polo Norte!

-¡No! -refutó el carnerito -¡Tengo que esforzar mucho mi cerebro! ... aparte, Usted maestro, también puede llevarnos hasta el polo.

-Más bien has que por lo menos una vez se esfuerce tu cerebro -agregó Camus

-Yo ya estoy muy viejo y cansado-sustentó Shion- Si el trabajo se te hace muy pesado entonces llama por el cosmo a Kiki para que te ayude

-Verdad... ¿Dónde está ese diablillo de cabello naranja?- preguntó Death Mask

-Emm...

**.: o :.**

_**En un lugar lejano...**_

-¿Hola? ¿En dónde estoy? -decía asustado el pequeño lemuriano

-Hola Kiki -le habló una temible voz - Soy Hades y seré tu niñero

-¿Hades? -alcanzó el pequeño

-Si, si , ya sé que te preguntarás porqué accedí a cuidarte -explicaba no muy amigable el Dios del Inframundo -Es que después que los infelices de los Caballeros de Athena destruyeron mi castillo... ¡Me dejaron en la quiebra! y ya que con las justas tenemos para el pan de cada día... con decirte que mis espectros están a punto de volverse caníbales porque no tenemos comida; decidí que un dinerito extra nunca está de más; y Mu me ofreció una muy buena paga por hacerme cargo de ti, así que... aquí estamos

El pobre Kiki aún no entendía lo que sucedía. Esta vez su maestro se pasó de la raya, y eso lo pagaría con un año lleno de las más insoportables travesuras.

-Ah... ni se te ocurra estar fastidiando -advirtió Hades - O Cerbero te dará una lección

Y lo que debía ser un tenebroso e imponente perro, resultó ser del tamaño de un chihuahua porque también le había afectado la escasez de alimentos

**.: o :.**

-... Kiki... Está en buenas manos -finalizó el santo de aries con una sonrisa fingida accediendo a teletransportar a sus amigos

Así que de tres en tres los fue trasladando hasta llegar al Polo Norte. Una vez ahí, iniciaron su búsqueda implacable. El encargado de señalizar el camino fue el caballero de Sagitario, para así no pasar dos veces por el mismo lugar. Y al mismo estilo de Hanzel y Gretel, el arquero iba escribiendo en la nieve: " Aioros estuvo aquí :) " sin contar con que el viento borraba las marcas que el dejaba. Así que por su culpa estuvieron dando vueltas por él mismo lugar una y otra vez. Ya estaban a punto de rendirse, cuando a lo lejos lograron divisar algo..

-¿Qué? -murmuró Shion

-Acaso eso es... ¿El taller de Santa? -alcanzó a decir Shura

-¡Sí! ¡Lo encontramos! -saltó de felicidad Aldebarán

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**Jejejejeje vaya por fin los caballeros dorados llegaron al Polo Norte. Pronto subiré el último capítulo de esta aventura navideña. Ojala pueda hacerlos reír un rato con mi fic ;) Muchos besos y les deseo lo mejor. Bye :***_

_**FRASE DEL DÍA:**_

_**"ALGUNOS DICEN QUE NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR NUESTRA SUERTE, QUE EL DESTINO NO NOS PERTENECE; PERO YO SÉ QUE NO ES CIERTO, NUESTRO DESTINO VIVE DENTRO DE NOSOTROS, SOLO HAY QUE SER VALIENTE PARA VERLO" -BRAVE (Disney)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**::.:: BUSCANDO A SANTA::.::**_

_**-By Dakota Spencer-**_

* * *

><p>Aún no lo podían creer... delante de ellos, estaba los que tanto habían buscado.. ¡La fábrica de Santa!<p>

Los caballeros mismos ponys en la pradera comenzaron a saltar y a correr muy emocionados ( exageradamente emocionados) hasta el lugar, pero...

-¿Chicos? -preguntó Afrodita -¿Ustedes creen que nos dejen entrar así nada más?

En ese momento se detuvieron a pensar. Tal vez no era tan fácil ingresar al taller de Papá Noel; imagínense, con tanto juguete ¡cuanta gente no habrá intentado entrar antes!

-Ya sé lo que haremos -anunció Milo con una sonrisa -¡Síganme!

-¿Qué tienes planeado? -interrogó Shion

-¡Solo síganme! -finalizó

Y aunque no confiaban mucho en el escorpión, ya que... no tenían otra idea... Así que todos juntos caminaron hacia la fábrica.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, a los chicos les temblaban las manos, estaba nerviosos... tal vez conocerían a ¡Santa! Tocaron la puerta y una chica, que al parecer era una duende, les abrió

-Hola, chiquitaaa -inició con una sonrisa pícara el peli azul-Somos los strippers que pidió Mamá Noela

¿Qué? ¿Strippers? Los dorados abrieron los ojos como totalmente sorprendidos... ¿Ese era el plan de Milo? Si lo que dijo el griego los impactó, la respuesta que le dió la chica los horrorizó...

-¡Claro, pasen! Aunque debieron llegar hace media hora... -respondió la duende mientras Mu se desmayaba del asombro

Algo confundidos ingresaron al lugar escoltados por la amable chica. Al caballero de Aries tuvieron que arrastrarlo de los pelos por que no reaccionaba.

-¡Ustedes si que están guapos! -gritaba la joven -Esa mamá Noela es una golosa... ¡Pidió catorce strippers! -dijo revisándolos de pies a cabeza -Tú, el de cabello aguamarina -señaló seductoramente a Camus y se le acercó -Me llamo Mía -anunció mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se acercaba al chico. Le susurró algo al oído que lo dejó más helado de lo normal. ¡Qué mañosa!

-¿Enserio te interesa ese desabrido?-preguntó sorprendido Saga

-Si quieres probar lo bueno... apúntate con los gemelos- finalizó Kanon guiñándole un ojo

-¡A este par me los llevo! -vociferó Mía colocándose en el medio para abrazar a ambos jóvenes y aprovechar de "estudiar el material"

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación indicada, se encontraron con una mujer de unos cuarenta años, bastante atractiva y con un hermoso cabello rubio...

-Hasta que por fin llegaron... -dijo lánzandoles una mirada matadora y acercándose con pasos muy seductores

-¡¿Ma.. ma.. ma.. mamá Noela?! -alcanzaron a pronunciar al unísono los caballeros

¿Sorprendidos? Bastante. ¿Encantados? Aún más. De la nada comenzó a sonar esa clásica música para strippers y los santos se encontraban muy nerviosos, porque no tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer, aunque tal vez había uno que si...

-¡Eso es! -gritó el escorpión colocándose delante de sus compañeros y comenzando a hacer algunos pasos algo indecentes -¡Rómpete el ojo con este cuero! -vociferaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y algo más...

-¡Milo! -se exaltó el patriarca -¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!

-Mi trabajo de stripper -respondió muy fresco el peli azul

Parece que al escorpión le había gustado y se estaba endulzando con esos bailes provocativos, así que el mismo Camus recogió del suelo la dignidad de su amigo y lo agarró de los pelos, y casi arrastrándolo lo jaló hasta la entrada para sacarlo de la habitación; mientras Shaka le explicaba a la exaltada mujer quienes eran y su misión de hablar con Santa.

-Bueno...- atinó a decir Mamá Noela cabizbaja-... Pero si quieren les pago el doble para que se queden y me hagan un bailecito -finalizó pícara

De la nada el escorpión llegó a toda velocidad tal cual corre caminos...

-Trato hecho -anunció dándole la mano

-¡Milo! -volvió a exaltarse Shion- ¡Qué te vayas!

-Hasta la vista Baby -finalizó

Una señora Claus al borde de la depresión llamó a la duende y le dijo que los lleve a la oficina de su esposo. Ella realmente creyó en ellos, pues el santo de Virgo le explicó su noble propósito de encontrar a Santa.

Los chicos se dirigieron hasta una inmensa puerta de color rojo, con una plaquita que decía "Papá Noel"

-Estoy muy nervioso- expresó Mu, sudando frió

-Chicos tranquilos -intentó calmar el Patriarca

-Muy tarde, parece que Kanon necesita nuevos pantalones -comentó Shura

-Ay hermano.. tú y tus problemas de incontinencia urinaria, ¡No me hagas roche! -gritaba Saga

El aludido ya estaba a punto de llorar de la pura vergüenza, cuando sintieron que alguien se ruido provenía de la habitación. De pronto a puerta se abrió y... ahí estaba, con esa clásica cara de baboso, digo... de buena gente... ¡Santa Claus!

-¡Bienvenido caballeros! ¡Pasen! -dijó muy alegre

-¡Papá Noel! -gritó Death Mask -¡De verdad eres tú! -corrió abrazarlo mientras lloraba -¡Si existes! ¡Si existes!

No sabían que era más emocionante, el ver al caballero de cáncer tan feliz; o estar frente al mismo Santa. Todos se abalanzaron sobre el gordito para darle un fuerte abrazo-Él amablemente los invitó a ingresar a su oficina y se sentaron cómodamente en la alfombra.

-Bueno, la razón por la que vinimos a buscarte es.. -inició Aioros

-Sé que es por Shun -contestó rápidamente ante la sorpresa de los presentes -Antes que nada quisiera felicitarlos por llegar hasta aquí -sonrió

-¿Qué? Pff.. ¡Por favor! Nosotros somos los geniales, mega guapos y súper inteligentes caballeros de Athena... ¡Venir hasta acá fue pan comido! -presumió Kanon

-"Sí claro" -dijo Docko recordando todo lo que pasaron

-Me refiero a que no todos pueden ver mi Taller. Muchas personas han venido a buscarlo y no lo han logrado, porque realmente no creían que existiera. Sólo basta que uno tenga fe, como para que mi fábrica sea visible -contaba Papá Noel

-Espera, espera, aguanta un rato... eso significa que por lo menos uno de nosotros estaba totalmente seguro de que te encontraríamos -preguntó sorprendido Shion

Esa no se la esperaban. Es cierto que fueron a buscarlo por el tierno peliverde, pero tampoco tenían la certeza de que existía. Milo soltó una tremenda carcajada que ofendió Santa quien se animó a tirarle un coscorrón. El resto de los chicos estaban sorprendidos mirándose los unos a los otros para descubrir quien era el que creía en Papá Noel.

-Emm... -susurró uno de los jóvenes - Yo siempre creí en Santa -anunció

-¡¿Camus?! -gritó sorprendido Afrodita-¿Gracias a ti es que pudimos ver el taller?

-¡Hey, hey cubo de hielo! ¡No te robes todo el crédito! -soltó de repente Kanon poniéndose de pie- Este... yo... -se sentó intentando disimular que el solito se delató

-¿Tú crees en Papá Noel? -preguntó Saga

El ex-dragón marino asintió, esperando la bomba de bromas que explotaría sobre él por su confesión, cuando...

-¡Yo siempre creí en Santa! -se levantó heroico Saga, mientras le sonreía a su hermanito

-¡Yo también! - agregó el gemelo menor

Después de un rato ya casi la mitad de los presentes estaban con las manos levantadas afirmando que creían en el gordito de traje rojo,mientras este sonreía satisfecho.

-¡Yo creo en Santa y en el ratón de los dientes! -soltó enérgicamente Aldebarán

-Em... Alde... temo decirte que el ratón de los Dientes ...no existe -aclaró Mu

-¡Noooooooo! -gritó dramáticamente el caballero de tauro

-¡Oye tú! -habló una vocesita -¿Cómo que no existo? -dijo saliendo de un huequito en la pared

-¡Pero si es el ratón! -exclamó feliz el grandote

-Mu...¿Quién crees que recogió todos tus dientes chuecos y te dejó dinero por ellos? -reclamó el pequeño sacándose su sombrerito y tirándolo al piso enojado

-Lo siento por la ofensa ratón Pérez -se disculpaba el santo de Aries

-Esta bien, pero ya no seas faltoso -amenazó antes de retirarse el roedor

-Emm... bueno... - musitó Shura después de un momento -Ya encontramos a este tío... -señaló a a Papá Noel - ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡Debemos de llevarle pruebas a Shun para que nos crea! -gritó Aioria

-¡Ya sé! ¡Una foto! -anunció victorioso Shaka

Los chicos se dispusieron a buscar sus celulares (iPhone 6), pero se dieron cuenta que todos estaban con la batería baja; porque como todos saben los teléfonos de Apple se descargan súper rápido. Ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas cuando ven a cierto caballero sacando algo de su bolsillo...

-¡Hey Death Mask! ¿Qué tienes ahí? -preguntó Aioros

-¿Esto?... esto es.. mi celular -dijo muy avergonzado el santo de Cáncer

-¿Ese ladrillo es un celular? -se burlaba Docho

-Sí en un teléfono móvil... ¿algún problema?

-¿Tiene batería?

-¡Claro! -respondió el cangrejito

-Entonces tómanos una foto con ese cuadradito que debe ser la cámará -pedía el Patriarca mientras todos posaban sonrientes junto a Santa Claus

-Chicos... emm... este cuadradito no es una cámara... es una ¡Linterna! -anunció prendiendo una luz

-¡Por Athena! ... ¿Y ahora? -se lamentaba Milo

Papá Noel vio la preocupación en los caballeros dorados y los invitó a tomar asiento

-Chicos, tranquilos-inició al charla -Ustedes vinieron aquí para probarle a Shun que yo existo, ¿No es cierto? -y los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza -Bueno.. como sabrán este mundo esta cambiando, la Navidad está tomando un sentido demasiado comercial, y no se está enfocando lo que de verdad significa. Los niños sólo quieren regalos, regalos, regalos y más regalos; sin embargo ellos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo importante de esta fecha. La navidad es AMOR. Es un día en todo el año en el que solo debería existir paz y felicidad. Es cierto que hay mucha violencia y tristeza en a tierra, y aunque quisiera no se puede erradicar de un día para otro; pero el problema está en que hemos perdido la FE. Si no creemos en que algo se puede cambiar, jamás vamos a mejorar. Yo Papá Noel, solo soy alguien que quiere transmitir es esperanza, alguien que te ayuda a creer en lo imposible, y los regalos que doy, sirven para de alguna manera recompensar a las personas que aún creen en construir un mundo mejor. El día de Noche Buena y Navidad usualmente nos permitimos sonreir y soñar ;pero no dejemos que la magia de esta fecha dure solo por un momento; si no que todo el año debemos recordar que cuando dejamos la tristeza, la incomprensión y el temor; podemos descubrir que la fe puede destruir cualquier frontera u obstáculo; y es que más allá del rencor, de las lágrimas y el dolor brilla la luz del amor dentro de cada corazón. Tal vez no puedan llevarle una foto mía al caballero de andrómeda, pero solo díganle que crea, que no pierda la esperanza; que nunca deje de luchar por lograr la felicidad y la paz en el mundo -finalizó con una gran sonrisa

Todos los santos de Athena lloraban conmovidos ante las palabras de Santa Claus, que en tan poco tiempo les había dado una importante lección.

Después que se les pasó la emoción de momento, Papá Noel les dio tremendo sermón por lo traviesos que habían sido los dorados en todo el año.

-¿Eso significa que en esta Navidad nos vas a dar un carbón? -preguntaba el gemelo menor con un puchero

-¿Un carbón? ¡No seas sinvergüenza! Para lo mal que te has comportado ni siquiera eso mereces-renegaba el de traje rojo

-Ay... -se lamentaba Kanon

Después de agradecerle por todo, los caballeros se acercaron para darle un último y fuerte abrazo a Santa para después salir del taller y regresar a la mansión. Lo que les dijo Papá Noel realmente les tocó el corazón, al nivel que Mu decidió ir a recoger a Kiki del Inframundo, los gemelos prometieron no pelearse, Milo aseguró que ya no iba a hacer más bromas, y demás propósitos que los dorados juraban que iban cumplir.

Ellos aún no lo sabían, pero era 24 de diciembre, y el caballero de Aries se dispuso a teletransportar a sus amigos...

-¡Esperen, esperen! - gritó el guardián dela segunda casa -¡Un oso polar! Voy a ir a verlo

-¿Qué?... ¡Aldebarán! -vociferó Camus, aunque fue muy tarde porque el torito ya había corrido a visitar a su frío amigo

Los chicos se distrajeron y después de un rato el mismísimo Mu tuvo que ir a traer a Aldebarán que estaba muy entretenido con el oso, así que lo jaló del brazo y lo transportó hasta la mansión Kido donde lo esperaban todos los chicos.

-Mu... ese no es Alde... ese es el ¡Oso! -gritó Aioria

Seguro se preguntarán cómo es que el caballero de Aries se confundió... pues aquí va la explicación: El torito usaba una abrigo largo y totalmente blanco con unas orejitas; atuendo que lo hacía ver con un oso polar , aparte la estatura de Aldebarán no es que ayudara mucho a distinguirlo del salvaje animal...

La pobre Saori, que esperaba la llegada los chicos, se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a semejante bestia en su habitación principal, así que rápidamente tuvieron que ir a recoger al brasileño que se había quedado olvidado en el polo norte, el cual llegó llorando por la terrible experiencia. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, entonces Shaka se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pequeño peli verde emocionado.

-¿Lo encontraron? ¿Encontraron a Santa? -preguntaba impaciente

-Si Shun, lo encontramos -dijo con una sonrisa el rubio -Y aunque no te pudimos traer una prueba, el nos pidió que te digamos que nunca pierdas la fe, el existe y no se va a olvidar de ti. Nunca cambies... y gracias, porque por a ti hemos aprendido una gran lección-finalizó acariciando la cabeza del caballero de andrómeda

El peliverde lo abrazó fuertemente y les agradeció a todos los dorados por darle el mejor regalo de Navidad.

-Para mi que estos se fueron de parranda -le comentaba Hyoga a Seiya

-¡Nada de parranda! ¡Nosotros encontramos a Papá Noel! -aseguró ofendido Aioria

-Si claro, y yo soy el mejor amigo de Ikki -se reía el cisne

-¡De verdad! -se desesperaba el león

-Ya ya fingiré que te creo -dijo sarcástico el rubio cuando de manera repentina un puño impactó su rostro dejándolo tirado en el piso al instante y

-¿Qué decías Hyoga? - preguntó triunfante el caballero de leo -¡Así me gusta!¡Calladito te ves más bonito! -reía sin parar

-¡Hey Aioria! Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien... -agregó feliz el fénix mientras se acercaba a halar con él

El tiempo voló y la noche por fin llegó.Todos en la mansión se sentían muy felices ,y juntos, se sentaron a la mesa a compartir y conversar.

Era cierto, se sentía una inmensa paz; la Navidad era realmente mágica. De pronto se escucharon las campanadas del reloj : ya eran las doce de la noche.

-Quisiera brindar...-anunció Milo levantando su copa - ...Quisiera brindar por el AMOR, LA PAZ y principalmente... LA FE, por que nuestros corazones nunca pierdan la esperanza...

-¡Salud! -gritaron a la vez muy felices

En un descuido, Papá Noel se infiltró en la mansión para dejar los presentes...

-¡Miren! ¡Los regalos!- gritó Seiya emocionado -¿Vamos a abrirlos? -dirigió su mirada a los mayores

Mu esbozó una sonrisa -No... -dijo ante la sorpresa de todos -Hay cosas más importantes que eso -finalizó mirando por la ventana

-Eso es chicos-suspiró Santa Claus que los observaba desde su trineo en el oscuro cielo

Shun intrigado, salió de la mansión y a lo lejos logró divisar a Papá Noel. La felicidad lo desbordaba y con una enorme sonrisa lo saludó, mientras que él también le alzó la mano.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz Navidad! - se despidió el gordito de traje rojo

-¡Feliz navidad Santa! -gritó el caballero de Andrómeda -¡Ikki, Ikki! -llamó a su hermano -¡Mira, es Santa, es Santa!

-Si hermanito, es él -dijo el fénix sorprendido ante lo que veía

Después de un momento ingresaron de nuevo al lugar y todos juntos y abrazados se sentaron frente a la chimenea a disfrutar del resto de la noche...

**_.: o :._**

-¡Miren nos llegó un regalo! -gritó Minos

-¡Abrélo rápido! -se entusiasmó Hades

Cuando abrieron el presente encontraron un sabroso pavo recién horneado que les serviría como cena navideña. Parece que el Señor del Inframundo había hecho una buena acción y Papá Noel se había dignado en retribuírselo con un premio...

-¡Ya tenemos un ave de verdad! -anunció Aiakos -¡Detengan el sacrificio de Radamanthys! Tranquilo amigo... ya no te vamos a comer -dijo con una sonrisa.

_**.: o :.**_

_**Hay regalos que no se pueden comprar ,porque se dan con el corazón. No importa cómo ni dónde celebres la Navidad, si tienes amor y paz, todo será perfecto.**_

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS DE AUTORA:<em>**

Seguro que cuando vean la actualización pensarán que soy de Marte por compartir una historia Navideña a inicios de febrero... realmente planee terminarla antes pero bueno... el destino no lo quiso XD

Cómo verán este último capítulo es un poquito más sentimental que gracioso :D todo gracias a que me dio mi momento feeling :)

Ojalá les haya gustado mi fic, muchos saludos :* y hasta la próxima!

-Dakota Spencer


End file.
